Transportation is one of the most important challenges faced by individuals in the modern world. As cities throughout the world grow larger and more complex, individuals who require transportation face more complex challenges relating to cost, efficiency and timeliness. These challenges are also present in less densely populated areas, where individuals are often highly dependant on transportation to accomplish their basic needs such as shopping, attending work and school, and visiting family and friends.
Cars and trucks are popular methods of transportation, but this option is limited because of the high cost of owning such a vehicle. Other people are concerned about pollution that cars and trucks emit to the environment.
The acceptance by much of the world that greenhouse gas emissions are responsible for global warming has created a need for transportation vehicles, such as electric cars, that are less harmful to the environment. Unfortunately, such vehicles are in the early stages of development and the cost of owning such a vehicle is prohibitive for many people. In some places, smaller vehicles such as scooters and motorcycles have enjoyed wide acceptance because they are inexpensive and are less harmful to the environment compared to cars and trucks. The gear, braking and steering systems of scooters and motorcycles, however, are often complex to use and involve a significant amount of training to operate safely. Furthermore, many scooters and motorcycles are heavy, which adds additional cost, and makes them cumbersome to use by a single person.
The operation of conventional bicycles involves virtually no pollution and has wide acceptance in modern society. Bicycles suffer from different limitations, however, mainly in relation to speed, safety and rider fatigue involved with operating such a vehicle.
In view of these and other known deficiencies in the art, there remains a need for improvements.